


Transitions

by detroit_becomenerd



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connie/Gavin, F/M, Redemption of Gavin?, Trans Connor goes by Connie, Trans! Connor, mtf transition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 16:03:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detroit_becomenerd/pseuds/detroit_becomenerd
Summary: Connor realizes that he’s not comfortable in his skin. When he realizes he is actually a she, she becomes Connie. Nobody truly minds but Gavin Reed. Gavin knew she was his type before she transitioned, but he’s straight and knows from past experience. However when Connie transitions, those feelings grow, and he soon grows helpless.





	Transitions

Connor had never truly felt comfortable in his own skin. Well, artificial skin, but that was besides the point. After deviating, he’d come to realize that things were just.. off. He’d see men in magazines and find them far more attractive than girls, so he had just assumed he was homosexual. Though that didn’t quite feel right other. He’d met with Markus and tried to find something he’d like, painting, writing, all of it was fun but it just didn’t get rid of the itch.

Though when he’d visited Kara and Alice had requested that they play dress up together and Connor found himself in a, albeit tacky, dress was when it clicked as he stared at his reflection in a full length mirror. Connor liked the make up he had on. He liked the feminine attire he wore, and he realized it was because he didn’t just like the outfit but because it felt right. It felt normal to look like a female, and after a night of research with Hank, Connor realized that he was a she.

Transitioning was a quiet topic at the DPD, and she never really made it a big deal. It was her own private ordeal, and Fowler simply agreed to send a private email to the staff that Connor was now Connie and to respect that she wouldn’t be using her previous pronouns in place of the ones she used now. It was more or less to raise awareness of it, nothing of flamboyance like one may expect from the sassy android, but it worked for her and that was enough.

Connie didn’t really think much after that. There was the occasional gentle reminder to people who slipped up, and the slow change of her wardrobe. She’d gotten light modification to her body to help with the feeling of being female, but otherwise she was virtually the same. The same witty bitch who could smile like the sweetest thing in the world before punching someone’s lights out with absurd strength.

The only thing that caught her off guard was Gavin. Gavin fucking Reed, the bastard who’d made her short existence hell since the moment she’d met him. He was an asshole, and it took a whole revolution to garner some sort of amiable respect between one another. Gavin had made some what of an effort to be less of a dick to androids in general, but with Connie it’d been different. He was still rough with her, calling her every slur in the book before walking off to get a coffee. Even her younger brother, as Hank called him, got off easier with Gavin.

After her transition, there was some sort of change in him. He’d been less rough, now simply brushing by with his shoulder hitting hers. He’d just grunt to acknowledge her, give her an icy look that wasn’t nearly as cold as it used to be, and then he’d carry on. It was strange, but then again, nothing about Gavin appeared normal to Connie.

Though if she only knew what was going on in Gavin’s head.

Gavin was straight, that he was sure of. He tried kissing boys in high school and it just didn’t really have the same spark of kissing a female. That’s why when Connie was suddenly presenting female was when Gavin started to be a bit more tense. It wasn’t that he hated Connie persay, but he definitely didn’t like her. Though once she’s transitioned it was a bit more difficult to be quite so rude.

It was after a night of drinking when he came to ponder upon why he hated her so much, though as he thought about, he realized that she had been his type immediately after deviating. Strong but not overtly muscular, takes no shit from anyone, tall, she checked all of his boxes, but he just wasn’t interested due to her not being who she was now.

She hadn’t even changed that much physically, though knowing that she was a female now his monkey brain seemed to just scream she was wife material. It was difficult for Gavin to even look at her now. He thought it was wrong to like her, that he didn’t deserve to even lick her shoes (Shit was she into that—? No, bad Gavin brain.)

He just continued to be who he was, an ass. Though he could only do so much when those glares turned a touch softer, or when he’d mutter she looked nice after walking by her. He’d note the perfume she’d try out, sometimes giving his approval of a smell or making a little face when he walked by. He couldn’t help but feel a bit flustered when he noticed that she wore the ones he’d told her were nice, slowly ridding away the ones that he believed smelled cheap and frankly unflattering.

Though he couldn’t let himself get attached. He was a dick to her, and he couldn’t just suddenly worm his way into her life. It was wrong. Though at the same time he was changing. He’d technically liked her before, though was just an apprehensive dick like normal. He liked her now not because of what was between her legs, but because she was just perfect in almost every way to him.

Connie noticed how he stared with less anger. How he’d go soft as she laughed and scrunched her nose when Tina told her a joke. How she’d flush such a pretty blue when a member of the SWAT team would tell her how cute she looked (and the feelings of jealousy that bubbled forth were constrained to angry little fist that Connie definitely noticed). Everything she did chipped at his resolve before finally the flood gates broke.

His first move was flirting, a slight smile on his face as he leaned back against Connie’s desk, practically just sitting on the edge.

“Did it hurt when you fell from the top of the vending machine?”

“Pardon?”

“Cause you’re a snack.” Connie looked ready to have a stroke, and it made Gavin panic.

“Uh— Yeah, so that was— I was just testing to see if it worked, guess not—“

“There is a 97.3% possibility that if you use that on a female human that you wish to copulate with, you would be harshly rejected.” She pulled the number straight from her ass, but she’d learned that humans listen when you use statistics. Add a decimal to a larger number, and they went pale and shut up. Though Gavin more or less grimaced, nodded, and walked away which was... strange to say the least.

Before he would have gotten angry, may have even shoved his desk forward so it collided with her torso and made the skin flutter away for just a second. Now he was walking with a metaphorical tail between his legs. It was weird, but at the same time, it was welcomed. Strange but welcomed was something she could live with. It apparently seemed to work for Gavin too as he tested a few other pick up lines with her, garnering different reactions from annoyance to laughter to even getting her pretty pale cheeks to flush blue.

The pick up lines soon grew into small gifts. A Saint Bernard bobble head Gavin claimed he impulsively bought and thought she’d appreciate it more than him. A blue mug with white paw prints that he didn’t like as much as his other mugs and thought Connie would like something to drink her Thirium in something other than the weird bottles and pouches. There were also little Thirium candies that she’d find left on her desk, things she appreciated to have, especially on those longer and more stressful days.

When she informed Hank about Gavin’s rehabilitation into a better human being, all the older man could do was laugh.

“He’s really flirting with my daughter?”

“What?”

“Oh my god, and I’m the retired old fucker. He’s flirting with you Con.”

“Are— Are you sure, Dad—?”

“As sure as I can be. I used to do the same thing in my youth. Though I was surprisingly less of an ass.” Connie couldn’t help but laugh a tad at that. Though that raised a question.

“What.. What do I do about it..?”

“Well... Do you like him, kid?”

“I... I’m not sure.. He used to be so rude, but.. But for the past few months he’s been so much better... I.. I think I’d like to give him a chance...”

“Then that settles it.” Hank grinned as the Android gave him a curious stare. He provided her a rather convoluted plan, but... She supposed she had nothing better to do. Even if it turned out Gavin didn’t actually like her, she’d at least get to treat herself a bit.

The DPD almost burst into an uproar as Connie walked in. Typically she wore a tacky shirt akin to Hank’s older shirts, large and baggy and tucked into the tops of black dress pants. Though she kept the top few buttons unbuttoned, giving a peek of her chest, but in a tasteful manner. She also wore dress shoes and occasionally heels, but her current outfit was far different than usual.

A neat blouse, white and pristine like the dress shirts she used to wear when she worked as a Cyberlife Android hellbent on catching the deviants. She wore a dress that had only straps, the blue fabric cinching under her bust before fanning into a beautiful empire shaped dress. She had black kitten heels, her staggering height made more noticeable now.

Her makeup was light and accentuated her features, her red lips parting in a bashful smile as she greeted an enthusiastic Tina. 

“Holy shit, Connie!! You look so good! If I wasn’t married, I’d one hundred percent tap that ass-“ That made the Android laugh, cheeks flushing a delightful blue. Gavin registered the laugh, though he was immersed in his work. Though immersion could only last so long against Tina.

She yelled for Gavin to join them, and when he looked up to yell something in return, he stopped. The entire world stopped. Gavin’s breath wasn’t stolen by the dolled up angel sitting next to his friend.

“Fuck...” The word was whispered to himself, as he slowly got up. Tina grinned at him, enjoying the reaction as she knew she’d easily hold it above him later.

“What do you think about Connie’s outfit?” 

“Beautiful..” The word was muttered without thought, and Gavin could only collect himself when Connie got visibly flustered.

“Er— I mean— Uh—“

“It’s alright, Gavin- I— I really appreciate it-“ Tina took the opportunity to slip away as Connie continued.

“Actually— I wore this today for— Well, you-“

“Me??”

“Yes- I wanted to... I wanted to see if you’d like to go to dinner with me.. after work..?” Gavin stared. Connie was nervous. Had she fucked up? Shit she had, hadn’t she? Within her panic, she almost missed Gavin chuckling, and then laughing.

It was a rough bark, but it was one that was deep and full and could be easily determined as pure joy.

“Fuck, and here I was going to ask you out on Friday— Yes- Of course I’ll go to dinner with you-“

“R-Really??”

“Yeah, dipshit.” Gavin had a lopsided grin, bright whites gleaming and contrasting nicely with the red blush on his cheeks.

“I-I’ll see you tonight then!” The Android went to work with a smile then, excited for her dinner plans with the office asshole.


End file.
